


So hard to forget

by LeoGirlConst



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: Harvey sabe lo que tiene; lo que quiere y lo que necesita. Y Mike entra en esas tres categorías.Pero el orgulloso abogado jamas se rebajaría a decirlo y obtener una negativa, por eso se ciega ante el evidente cariño que el otro desprende cuando lo ve. Y una noche es suficiente para arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que se creyeron correctas en su momento.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente que disfruten de esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios y kudos así me harán feliz y actualizare rápido.

__

> * * *
> 
> _Muchas veces tenemos por amor lo que es verdadera desgracia._
> 
> _-_ _Macbeth. **William Shakespeare.**_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Cuando Mike se despertó esa mañana con recuerdos sumamente vergonzoso, malas decisiones en su vida y un sentimiento de desesperación creciendo en su pecho a cada segundo; supo que lo mejor era irse sin hacer ruido ni esperar a que el otro se despertara. Porque muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a su jefe, al afamado Harvey Specter. 

Así que reuniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió del cuarto de hotel en donde Harvey esta registrado y con todo el sigilo que sus entumidas y torpes piernas le permitieron regreso a su propio cuarto hecho un manojo de emociones contradictorias. Preparó la bañera con sales aromáticas y dejó que la habitación se empañar antes de cerrar la llevo de agua caliente. Restregó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarla roja y escociendo, se sentía avergonzado por cada nueva marca que encontraba sobre su piel, marcas amoratadas y rojas, algunas con puntos de sangre todavía delatando lo recientes que eran. Salió de la bañera cuando la visión de su cuerpo se le hizo insoportable, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo con un traje limpio y se cubrió las marcas lo mejor que pudo. 

Su jefe ahora sabía lo que sentía por él, recordaba claramente todas las declaraciones que había hecho a causa del alcohol en su sistema. Y no podía sentirse más avergonzado; el solo hecho de pensar la mirada que el mayor le daría; lo hacia estremeces de pena. Pero muy en el fondo recordaba también como Harvey había respondido a todas sus declaraciones con unas aún mas empalagosas de las que el había hecho y tenía la esperanza de que fueran ciertas. 

Cuando Harvey llamó a su puerta quince minutos mas tarde, arreglado, limpio y con una sonrisa al igual que todos los días su corazón comenzó un latido desenfrenado. 

 

-¿Sabes con quien me fui anoche?-preguntó antes de que su asociado pudiera hablar-Había un gran desorden en mi habitación cuando me desperté. Supongo que fue una buena noche para mí-rió un poco avergonzado. 

 

Fue ahí cuando el corazón de Mike se detuvo, y así fue como decidió que no le diría nada de la noche que pasaron juntos. Pero esas decisiones fueron la que meses más tardes lo tuvieron parado enfrente de un consultorio, con las manos temblorosas y una sola palabra que cambiaría su vida, ** _que ya la había cambiado._**


	2. Capítulo 2

 

> No hay mayor mentira que la verdad mal entendida.

-William James

 

 

El día en la oficina no pudo haber empezado mejor. Un caso particularmente difícil, de esos que ponen la moralidad en duda había tocado la puerta del despacho de Harvey. Y este como buen abogado -y especialmente porque conocía al sujeto- había aceptado llevarlo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Harvey le había echado del despacho con ordenes de ir al archivo y buscar lo que fuera para ayudar a su amigo a ganar; cosa que Mike dudaba que tuvieran, dado que era la primera vez que el sujeto recurría a Specter por ayuda. 

 

Seguido a que ya llevaba dos horas caminando de un lado a otro, bajando cajas y buscando archivos que no existían solo para evitarse un reproche de su jefe relacionado con su falta de trabajo y como no le paga para que holgazaneara en horas de trabajo. Y para finalizar la maravillosa jornada laboral a la que estaba sometido, había comenzado a sentir nauseas después de haber recorrido el pequeño mismo pasillo por décima vez. Aún seguía debatiendo ese asunto; ¿Cómo le diría a Harvey del pequeño “accidente” que tenían por delante? ¿Cómo si este no recordaba todo lo que habían hecho y para él era demasiado vergonzoso. Tan siquiera pensar en eso; porque seguida de la confesión vendría la ronda de preguntas: 

 

_¿Porque aceptaste? ¿Porque no me detuviste? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Estas seguro de que es mío?_

 

Y lo que menos necesitaba era que le cuestionara. Por qué solamente tenia una respuesta de cuatro; “ **Es tuyo** ” era la única cosa segura; puesto que Harvey fue el primer hombre en su vida y al que se entrego de esa manera. Cuando las nauseas amenazaron en evolucionar a algo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar, no al menos en medio de los archivos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, soltó un leve quejido cuando su cabeza comenzó a punzar de manera intermitente. Puso una de sus manos sobre so boca tapando levemente su nariz como si eso fuera ayudar en algún sentido. 

 

Así fue como Rachel lo encontró cuando tuvo que bajar por algunos archivos que Louis le había pedido. Preocupada se acercó a él con rapidez haciendo que sus tacones resonaran levemente. Puso una de sus manos en la espalda del chico y eso fue como un interruptor para las nauseas de Mike que pronto lucharon por salir. Como pudo se levantó con rapidez de la silla y se esforzó en poder alcanzar el bote de basura que estaba cerca de la mesa. Volcó el poco contenido que su estomago poseía y siguió con las arcadas hasta que pudo visualizar que lo único que regresaba era un liquido amarillo que pudo reconocer era bilis. Su cuerpo siguió enviando espasmos que dolían por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerlos; de nueva cuenta sintió la mano de la morena acariciar levemente su espalda tratado de reconfortarle, cosa que estaba logrando a diferencia de hacia solo unos momentos. Cuando todo el episodio hubo terminado y se encontraba sentado aún pálido, Rachel comenzó con la ronda de preguntas que justamente estaba tratando de evitar.

 

—¿Estas enfermo Mike?—preguntó preocupada—¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué tienes?—había tanta preocupación impregnada en el tono de voz de su amiga que se vio incapaz de mentirle. Pero tampoco quería contarle la versión completa. Esa que estaba bien guardada dentro de él y que; seguía siendo demasiado. 

 

—Voy a tener un bebé—dijo de sopetón. Sin anestesia, sin preámbulos—, voy a tener un bebé—susurró mientras asimilaba que lo había dicho por primera vez en voz alta. Hacerlo lo había hecho de alguna forma mucho más real y aterrador. 

 

La cara de Zane era un poema, sus emociones surcaban desde la sorpresa hasta la alegría, pasando por la preocupación y la confusión. 

 

—Es producto de una noche…—se apresuró a hablar antes de que la otra preguntara—y el padre… bueno, te lo has de imaginar—susurró avergonzado desviando la mirada. 

Después de haber hablado a conciencia y determinar que su relación no estaba funcionando de la forma en que ellos imaginaban, decidieron terminar todo lazo romántico que los unía y en su lugar iniciaron una amistad que parecía ser extremadamente fuerte. Ambos eran como los hermanos que siempre desearon y que no tenían; así que cuando Mike se dio cuenta de que Harvey le atraía, Rachel fue la primera y única en enterarse de su boca, puesto que la chica alego-cuando le pregunto porque no estaba sorprendida-que se notaba a leguas de que le gustaba su jefe y que cualquiera que prestara un poquito de atención lo notaria. 

 

Pero esto, esto que ahora cargaba en mas de un sentido, no lo sabía nadie más que la enfermera que lo atendió y su persona. Seguía teniendo miedo, un miedo que calaba los huesos y que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. 

 

—Oh Mike—exclamó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza tratando de calmar el temblor que de la nada le había invadido—¿Cómo pasó?—frotó su espalda con suavidad. Los ojos de Mike enrojecieron recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado con us jefe y el sentimiento desolador que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no recordaba nada de lo que tuvieron. 

 

—Eso ya no importa ¿no crees?—susurró separándose y dandole el mejor intento de sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Rachel sonrió luminosamente, con esa sonrisa que hacía sentí mejor a todo el que la viera, la misma sonrisa que seguía amando de la chica. 

 

—¡Voy a ser tía!—medio gritó tratando de contagiarle su entusiasmo a su mejor amigo—Vas a tener un bebé, pequeñito y suavecito, que dependerá de ti completamente y que te amara de cualquier manera—exclamo emocionada. 

 

Y justamente eso era lo que temía, ¿cómo se haría cargo de un bebé cuando apenas podía con su vida? Todo lo que empezaba terminaba siendo un desastre; no terminó la universidad y si trabajo pendía constantemente de un hilo, que cuando sujeta quisiera podría cortar y el no podría reclamar nada. Y así se quedaría sin empleo, y con alguien más que dependía de su persona. No podía regresar a sus viejos hábitos ni de broma. Eso le aterraba.

 

—No estarás solo—afirmó Rachel adivinando sus pensamientos—. No te voy a abandonar—prometió mientras veía como la alegría tocaba levemente los iris azules de su amigo. 

 

—Voy a ser papá Rachel—susurró feliz—¡Voy a ser padre!—exclamó sumido en la emoción pasajera que sentía en esos momentos abrazando fuertemente a su amiga en un mudo agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho en esos pocos minutos. 

 

Lástima que esa felicidad no duraría mucho. Lástima que ninguno reparó en la silueta que se recargaba tensa en la puerta, silueta que solo había escuchado la ultima parte y había visto el abrazo. Silueta que le pertenecía a Harvey. 

 

Que había malinterpretado la situación. Que sintió su solitario corazón romperse ante la perspectiva de que había perdido a Mike. Que sólo escucho la parte que menos le convenía y que ahora tenia ideas completamente erróneas de la situación que se estaba desarrollando con su asociado, Rachel Zane y él, aunque no lo supiera. Apretó los puños y salió sin hacer ruido, olvidando por completo que había bajado inmediatamente después de que su “amigo” se había largado para invitar a Mike a comer; porque no sabia de que otra manera tenerlo cerca.


End file.
